Knighted Fairy
by ekitty110
Summary: A fairy princess is named an outcast and is brought to Tortall. There, she is adopted by lesser nobles and trains to be a knight.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: Any of the characters/places/things you recognize from the Tamora Pierce books belong to Tamora Pierce. Anything you don't recognize belong to me though I swear on my mother's honor I'm not getting any richer from writing this. I hope you enjoy this non-profit fic since it's my first fic_

Ten thousand years ago, winged people - also called fairies - inhabited parts of the lands now known as Scanra, Maren, Tusaine, Galla, Tyra, and Tortall. They were a generally peaceful people, though they would fight if they had to. But, the humans who shared these lands with the fairies attacked them. No one is sure quite sure why. It could have been any one of a number of reasons. But they did and they did it brutally. The fairies were forced to flee. They went west, far to the west of Tortall, far to the west of the Copper and Yamani Isles, across the Emerald Ocean. They finally settled in a lush land that was completely uninhabited. They named it Ralia. However, shortly after they settled there, a prophecy was made

_Many years from now a female sprite_ (fairy with magic)_ will be born. Cast out by her people, she will return to the land we once called home and will find a new family there. Ignorant of her true heritage, she will become a great woman in her new home. But beware- (the rest of the prophecy is now forgotten)_

_Ten thousand years later:_

King Peter the VI of Ralia was standing next to his wife, Marina. She had just given birth to their first child. Unfortunately, the newborn was a girl. Ever since the fall of Queen Margaret the Tyrant, girls had been forbidden to take the Ralian throne.

Peter sighed. He would have to wait a little while longer before she gave him the male heir he wanted. He picked up his daughter. And nearly dropped her in surprise, for an aura of magic had appeared around her. As soon as it had appeared, the aura vanished. Peter put a sleeping spell on the child, wrapped her up in a blanket, and then called for one of his servants.

"You!" he said, "take this and kill it."

"Kill the princess?" said the servant in surprise.

"Don't!" Marina pleaded.

"Do it." Said Peter, firmly.

"NO!" Marina pleaded again, crying. Peter slapped her.

"You know as well as I do what this girl is. Don't you realize that she could be a danger to us?!" he shouted. He turned to the servant.

"Yes, your Majesty?" the servant asked.

"You heard my orders. Now carry them out."

The servant, whose name was Jeremiah, was puzzled over the king's orders. Why would he want his own daughter killed? He sighed. There was no point in trying to understand royalty. They always had to make the things they did confusing. He sighed again.

Now, what to do with this poor child, Jeremiah wondered. He didn't like having to kill a poor, defenseless infant. Finally, he decided on what to do. He put her in a basket, hired a boat, and then dumped her in the ocean. Then, he went back to the palace.

For while, the basket drifted with the current out to sea. Then suddenly, a great wind came up and blew the basket farther and farther away from Ralia. It carried it at a speed even the fastest of ships couldn't obtain. After a few hours, it passed the Copper Isles. The shores of Tortall came into view. In a few hours the basket had gone a distance that would have taken a normal boat many months to travel. The wind died down as the basket drifted towards shore.

Lord Timothy and Lady Nora of Ciran were out fishing by the docks. This was an uncommon pastime for nobles, but since they didn't have much money, they needed everything they could get.

"What's that, in the ocean?" Nora cried, suddenly. Timothy looked to where she was pointing.

"I don't know," he said. The object in question slowly floated towards them. Finally, it got close enough for Timothy to reach out and grab it. It was a basket. They looked inside.

"It's a baby girl!" Nora exclaimed. "Poor thing must be an orphan. Let's keep her."

"Very well," said Timothy, "what shall we name her?"

"How about 'Arita'?" Nora suggested.

"Alright," he replied, and with that, the couple and their newly adopted daughter walked back into the manor.

_Hope you liked the first chapter. Feel free to R&R (no flames please) though I've got the basic plot loosely planned out. The next chapter may not appear for a while since a) I won't have a lot of time to write this due school and b) I'm a slow/lazy writer;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (see previous chapter)

A/N: sorry it took so long to write this. I've had a LOT of homework. Hope you enjoy it.

_10 Years later:_

Arita of Ciran waited for her parents to respond to her request. She was of medium build, with brown hair and jade green eyes. She was generally a quiet type so her request had surprised them. Her father sighed.

"So you're telling me you want to be a page?" he said.

"Yes" she replied, exasperated.

"You know it's not going to be easy,"

"I know that papa. It's a perfectly reasonable request. There are two lady knights already and Sir Nealan of Queenscove's daughter is entering her second year as a page."

"Your father and I need to discus this," her mother said, "If you'll excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course mama." After what seemed liked hours her parents finally came back into the room.

"We will write a letter to the training master, Padraig haMinch." Her father announced, "Do not be to upset if he refuses. He's a conservative and may not take kindly to having to train _two_ female pages."

_In Corus, several weeks later:_

Arita, the other pages assembled in the pages wing. Padraig haMinch, the training master, looked at each of the pages.

"For those of you who thought this would be easy," he said, "you're in for an unpleasant surprise. Each of you first years will have a sponsor to show you around." He looked at a gangly, black haired youth. "What's your name and fief?" he demanded.

"Gabriel, sir. Gabriel of King's Lake."

"Who here will sponsor Gabriel?"

"I will, sir," said a redheaded youth.

"Very well, Patrick of Alton, you are his sponsor." One by one each of the first year pages got paired with their sponsor. Last came Arita.

"You're name and fief?" Padraig asked.

"A-arita, sir," she stammered, "Arita of Ciran."

"Which of you will sponsor Arita?" he asked. For a while no one answered. Finally a boy stepped forward. He was a bit older than Arita. He was tall, with emerald green eyes. He looked like he was part Yamani. Then it dawned on Arita. This page was a girl. She remembered overhearing her father commenting on how Sir Nealan of Queenscove's daughter, Katlyn, had started page training the year before.

"I'll sponsor her, sir," Katlyn offered.

"Alright, you're her sponsor. Now go to dinner," Padraig said irritably.

"Well," Katlyn said, "it's nice to have another girl page to talk to around here. Let's go to dinner. I'm hungry."

"Me too," Arita said. "Which way do we go?"

"This way," Katlyn replied, "follow me." The two pages walked quickly towards the dining hall.

_A/N: Yay! I got my 2nd chappie done!! Yipee! By the way, a lot of you are probably wondering who Padraig haMinch is and why he's training master. Well, in _Squire_, Wyldon resigns and recommends Padraig to take over as training master for the pages. They never say if he actually got the job but just put him there anyways._

_Until next chapter, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
